The Air I Breathe
by SailingAway2017
Summary: She's a little scared to get close to anyone because everyone who said, "I'll be there for you," left. Karla has lived with her emotional abusive father for too long. After tragedy strikes, Karla is left spiraling into deeper waters. Her older sister decides it's time to leave home and go to Washington. There she will find love, but will she let her past control her future?
1. Introductory!

**A/N.. I'm just going to shout out my disclaimer now so I don't sound repetitive every chapter. Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer. Also, reviews are appreciated. I would like to receive two for every chapter. Constructive criticism is also very appreciated. By the way, there will be much cursing throughout my story. This is my first story so please try to be nice. I'm going to shut up now! Okay, well maybe not. I was told Elisi means grandmother in Cherokee, so that should clear up some confusion.**

* * *

"Karla, you need to get your ass in the car. We're just about ready to leave." I roll my eyes and reach forward to grab the handle of my duffle bag. My eyes catch the sight of my 19 year older sister, kaya, who grumbles under her breath in exasperation. "Save your breath kaya. Wouldn't want run you over if you pass out cold." She shakes her head and leans forward to shove the rest of our baggage into a the trunk of her 2012 sleek black Nissan Altima.

Once we got into the car, she turned the ignition and the car rumbled to life. I swiveled the volume up cutting off any conversation.  
Dickson Tennessee is a medium sized county home to little over 50000 people. Most that live here have grown up in this place. They either didn't want any other life or they were trapped under the souths firm hold.

Outside the window, soft sunbeams fluttered through the gray clouds that scattered the atmosphere. Raindrops tiptoed down from the sky and eventually poured down. The green hills seemed to be racing past us as we turned onto the highway. Before long, Tennessee was just a rear view mirror away.  
Kaya reaches over and squeezes my hand in her small one. I quickly wipe away a tear that Traveled unnoticed down my cheek. She cut the silence with a chaste clearing on her throat. "It'll get better Karla. You won't even recognize the pain." Unlike me, Kaya was ready to put the past behind her. She has always been so relentless and strong that sometimes it renders me speechless when I recall all the memories that seem more like nightmares.

Kaya has wavy blonde hair that reaches just a tip past her petite waist on her willowy figure. Her eyes are a delicate green that are always full of kindness. She has a soft white smile that melts the coldest of hearts.  
I on the other hand have unruly dark brown hair that reaches and inch past my shoulders. My eyes are more of a cloudy green with flecks of hazel throughout. I have a more curvy figure and stand closer to the ground than she.  
Whilst Kaya is more dainty, I'm the rigid one who more so than often explains myself in less civil ways. Before all this mess occurred, I would usually say that I don't have an anger problem, people just have a personality problem.

The erupt stop of the car brings me from my thoughts. I turn down the radio and look around to see us parked in a small driveway of a two story White House surrounded in by great pines. I look further on down the lonesome street and find and small house with chipped red paint. Some of the people inside boomed with laughter.

I quickly turned to open the door and stepped out into the chilly breeze. I bring my arms closer around myself as I walk towards the back of the car. I'm met with Kaya who struggled to yank out her suitcase. "About time you help me, slow poke." I scowled at her but helped anyways.  
I glanced back towards the house behind us and wondered briefly if the people inside knew of our incoming. Kaya looked up and followed my eyes. "Elisi might know them."

Elisi is our full blooded Cherokee grandmother. The one who called and put the great idea to move into Kaya's head. She moved here to Forks, Washington when she was about 16, the same age As me. I told Elisi that if Washington only had towns named after silverware then I'd pass, but dear Elisi insisted that we stay in La Push to be closer to her. Glad I wouldn't have to reside in a silverware container, but still insistent on staying where I belonged. Kaya instead thought the notion was wonderful and packed us up in a few short days.

One guy who stood about 6'7 jogged outside shirtless. Not that I minded but modesty was appreciated. Another guy with choppy black hair and russet colored skin joined him and waved at us. I quickly shifted my eyes from the scene and preoccupied myself by grabbing another bag. He laughed as another shirtless but ripped guy stepped out. _Great. We've moved to a nudist colony_.


	2. Person Of Interest

**A/N...Here you go!**

Flickering lights incorporated themselves into my dream, waking me. My arm shot out from underneath me, leaning over to grab my phone.

I clicked the power button and soon enough the glowing screen read somewhere between Ass-Crack-Of-The-Day and Why-The-Fuck-Am-I-Awake. I sat up groggily and rubbed the sleep out if my eyes. I stood up in twisted blankets, just fall splat on my face.

Footsteps pounded on stairs that led to my bedroom. "Oh my god! Karla, are you okay?" Kaya asked me, incredulous at my ever so charming clumsy self.

"Just great. What the hell are you doing awake?" I mumbled into the cool ground that was still cushioning my face.

She chuckled softly and offered her hand to help me up. I graciously clasped her hand in mine and pulled myself off the old, pale hardwood floor.

Honestly Elisi could of at least found us a place with more modern accents, such as a floor that wouldn't give you splinters when you walk across it.

"I thought I would take a morning jog around the town. You know, like we used to do before you got all lazy." I flinched inwardly as she finished her explanation.

Her face softened when she saw me grimace. "Karla, I didn't mean-"

"I know what you meant. But I promised you I would try to start over. So do your wonderful sister a favor and make her some damn food."

She smiled a wide smile that crinkled up at the corner of her eyes. Then she laughed joyfully and headed back downstairs to open the refrigerator that contained hardly anything, just orange juice and bananas.

I scrummaged through one of my suitcases and grabbed some black leggings that did wonders for my curvy figure. Then I crouched down in front of another duffle bag and grabbed a soft tank top from inside.

I stood up and followed my sister downstairs where I was met with a paper plate that held a sliced banana and small glass of orange juice. I smiled softly and finished my small breakfast quietly.

I snuck quietly into my sisters room and scanned the room quickly. I tiptoed over the right far side corner post of her poster bed and grabbed her faded Nike sweatshirt that had definitely seem better days.

I headed back to the kitchen and laid my cup into the barren sink. I pulled on my black converse and headed outside.

I was met with cool, crisp wind that flowed through my curly hair. I reached for a hair bow on my wrist to quickly tie my hair up in a ponytail. A few layers fell, framing my face, but I was in no need to fix it.

I scanned the area, looking for Kaya. From behind the scattered bushes that semi separated my yard from the nudists' place, signature blonde hair fluttered through the crisp wind. I narrowed my eyes and inched closer into the scene.

Pushing back a few lanky twigs that blocked my vision on Kaya, I saw one of the nudist guys in deep conversation._ Oh god!_ I leaned in further and cocked my head to the side to try to hear what he was saying.

With no improvement, I growled under my breath and slowly began my way backwards.

Large, warm hands suddenly placed themselves directly over my hips and I felt someone's husky voice whisper, "Boo."

I screamed and lunged at him furiously. He began laughing so hard that he doubled over. Anger rose deep in my stomach. "What the hell is your problem?" He must've though that was funny, because he laughed even harder.

I crossed my arms over my chest and tapped my foot impatiently while my eyes settled on the house, waiting for this immature ass to answer my question.

Once he caught his breath, his smug face reached my glare. My eyes dragged over to meet his.

Amusement fled his deep brown eyes and was replaced with awe. His jaw went slack and he stared down at me with such adoration that whatever threat I was about to say instantly cut off.

My brows furrowed in confusion as the guy stood there transfixed on my face. I felt the blood rush to my cheeks as I struggled to form a single coherent thought.

I stared back into the his dark orbs, losing touch of reality. Realization hit me a moment later and I was suddenly aware of our closeness.

Panic rose to my throat and I couldn't breathe. My throat burned and tears sprung to my eyes, blurring my vision. I blinked furiously and pushed him away. Hurt flashed through his eyes and his reached out to pull me to him._ What the hell was his problem?_ "I don't want to be a nudist!" I croaked out before I shot away quickly and jogged over to Kaya.

* * *

**A/N... Reviews, Reviews, Reviews... They're love. Her panic attack was a glimpse of what happened previously and you all will meet Elisi soon!**


	3. Stalker On The Ridge

**A/N.. Sorry that I'm late and please excuse any grammatical errors. Here you go, Lovelies!**

* * *

I grabbed Kaya's arm and pulled her to me. "What are you doing?" I spat. Her eyes widened and said, "What do you mean?"

"He's a nudist!"_ How could she not know?_

"Karla, he's our neighbor and he's not a nudist. He does construction work for the local people." She explained easily with an amused expression.

The gears in my head started turning. It actually made since, but- "it's cold outside!"

"Honey, he's a local. This is probably warm to him."

I reluctantly let go her arm and brushed myself off in a attempt to make myself look presentable. It was then Kaya took in my appearance.

"What happened? You look like you've been crying?"

I shrugged her off, "Later." We both turned to our visitor who was waiting for us.

He wore cut off shorts that hung low on his well defined abdomen. His face was almost stone-like, a serious expression. His body was tense and his eyes were narrowed as he pointed off towards the wolf. Clearly this guy hasn't heard of a chill-pill.

"Karla, this is Sam. He was just welcoming us to the land." She pointed over at him. "Sure. Sure. Hi, I'm Karla." I extended my hand over to shake his. He mimicked my movements.

Holy shit, he must have overdosed on hot tamales! His skin was burning! "I was just warning your sisters of the dangers in the woods."

"Way to challenge House At The End Of The Street," I muttered under my breath. His lips curved upwards, fighting a smile as if he heard me. _Weirdo._

"Kaya, would you mind if we ran separately today. I need to pick up a few things." I said slowly.

She bit her lip softly as she tried to decipher what I was to do.

I sighed in exasperation as Kaya hesitantly handed over her coral blue leather wallet.

I spun around on my toes and placed the headphones in my ears before I glanced around to check for incoming cars. Which was useless because the dirt road was almost barren.

I took off towards the paved road that paled in comparison against the green that flourished the area. La Push was truly a breathtaking sight.

Great pines slid past my view as I raced forward. A large hill aside of a cliff waned my pace but I was determined to finish.

I came across four shirtless, naturally tan guys with short, choppy black hair who seemed to be cliff diving. One of them looked over in my direction and wolf whistled at him. Another caught my eye and waved me over.

My eyes narrowed as I slow downed. My subconscious jumped and screamed at me. _Are you crazy? Keep running, you freak?_

I jogged smoothly passed the four men and adjusted my head to eye the view. _Holy shit!_ The guy from earlier locked eyes with me once again.

I abruptly stopped and stood staring at him. My jaw opened softly. He reached out and opened his mouth as if you say something but choked.

I glanced towards the others and saw them looking at us with amused expressions. One leaned over and whispered. He laughed at what was and shouted, "You losing your game, Paul? Even your girl doesn't want you."

Anger swirled in his eyes and his built figure began shaking. I turned out of his hold and cautiously walked backwards. He jerked his head in my direction and his eyes pained. I jerked my hand away from his and ran after in the opposite direction.

Thirty minutes later, I stood hunched over breathless leaning against a rusty stop sign.

I walked into Clearwater's Café and say down on a stool near the bar. A middle aged lady with thick straight black hair with tints if grey on the roots walked over to me, "My name is Sue dear. How can I help you?" She asked kindly.

"Um, can I have a coke?" Her face turned confused, "What kind sweetie?" I cocked my head to the side and remembered my southern ways were foreign here.

"Dr. Pepper is fine."

She returned a few moments later and paused, deciding if she should say something.

"Have I seen you around here before sweetie?"

I pursed my lips together and replied, "I just moved here. You might know my grandmother though. Hard not to. She's a bit loud."

Her eyes widened and gasped. "You are Elisi's granddaughter," she gushed.

Just then, the cafe's door slammed open and The cool air gushed in.

"Ima cowboy, on a steel horse I ride. I'm wanted. Dead it alive. Wanted. Dead or Alive" an old women's raspy voice sung.

Some customers turned to look at the commotion, but Sue smiled easily as the old lady walked over to our direction.

A familiar sweet pea fragrance traveled to my nose. I discreetly glanced to see who she was.

"Elisi!" I cried out and jumped off my stool. I must've forgot how short I was because I stumbled and fell to my knees in am effort to catch myself.

Elisi chuckled warmly and helped me up before she clutched me to her. "Oh my sweet girl. It's been too long. I'm sorry your father was the way he was."

My eyes stung with tears that threatened to arise. I squeezed them shut and hugged Elisi closer.

We broke apart and Elisi erupted into nonstop chatter. "-said there bonfire tonight and he welcomed us to come. It's a great way to be introduced to most of the people."

"Who said that was a bonfire?"

"Billy black. He's Jacob's father." She rolled her eyes exasperatedly at me.

"Sure. I'll be they. Hey Elisi? Do you happen to know where a grocery store? Or perhaps a hardware store too?" I smirked.

* * *

**A/N.. This chapter probably wasn't too good. So the bonfire will be tomorrow and she will meet Paul. This time they will actually have a conversation. Please review. Its assuring to know that someone wants to hear my story.**


	4. Ascending Fall

**A/N.. Sorry for the wait. I fully intend on finishing this story. So please don't give up. By the way, I really need a Beta. Anyways, here you go, Lovelies!**

* * *

That next day, Kaya was in the midst of getting ready for the infamous bonfire that Elisi urged us to attend.

Kaya walked out of her room and into the living room wearing dark blue skinny jeans that stuck to her tall figure. She wore a black and white shirt with sleeves that reached her elbows. Kaya straightened her only slightly wavy blonde hair to where the blonde strands flowed to her waist. She deemed herself ready.

She looked over at me lounging across the couch wearing baggy grey sweats and a white tank top with a messy bun swooped up on my head.

"Karla, please get your ass up."  
I stood up and stared at her, hiding a smile.

She closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose. I mimicked her facial expression.

"Now would you please get ready?"

I opened my eyes and saw her eyes pleading with me. I laughed haughtily and marched upstairs.

I quickly combed through my hair and brushed my teeth, probably more fiercely than necessary.

I sprayed on my signature perfume and applied a small dosage if chap stick.

I peeked outside my window to feel the temperature. It was a fairly warm day.

I chose jean shorts and a faded navy blue American Eagle cotton shirt.  
I slipped on my aged black Converse and headed to the mirror.

I ruffled my curly hair then reached forwards to grab my makeup bag. I brushed on a light coat of mascara and smoothed on some eye liner.

I gave myself a look over and smiled. The outfit fit to my body's curvature easily. My curly dark brown hair, silk to the touch, flowed past my shoulders. I looked beautiful.

The annoying beeping of a truck interrupted my conceited thoughts.

I hurried excitedly down the stairs to meet with Kaya. She stood outside the door confused. "Karla.." She said slowly. I chuckled and explained, "I ordered a fence to be put beside our house yesterday after I bought groceries." I smiled brightly and went to meet the construction guys. They assured me it would be put up quickly.

I walked back towards Kaya's staggered figure and pushed her inside while I grabbed the keys to the car.

When we arrived at the beach, I jumped out to help Elisi set up the food. She was standing next to a pretty girl with three long scars that extended down her cheek. I slowly approached them.

"Karla, dear. Meet Emily!"

Emily smiled sweetly and pulled me into a hug. I hugged her back and laughed. "I've heard so much about you."

I began helping her by cooking many hotdogs. She already had about forty laid out. I wondered how many she needed. I circled my head around to see only a few elders. "The boys will be here shortly." She answered my unspoken question.

I nodded quietly and continued. "You don't make much chatter, do you?"

I blushed, "When you get to know me, I won't ever shut up ma'am."

She laughed, "Please don't call me ma'am. There's that southern coming out."

I saw Sam make his way over to Emily and hugged her from behind. She giggled as he kissed her scarred cheek.

I snorted, "Well hey Sam. Nice of you say hello to me."

He fought a smile. "It's okay to laugh or smile, you know. I don't think anyone's going to strike you dead if you do."

This time he outright laughed. I grinned victoriously and left them be.

My jaw went slack as I turned to introduce my self to the guys Emily mentioned. Except they were the same guys from the cliff. There was a few more that I haven't seen before though. My eyed widened further as Paul was in the mix._ Oh my freaking god._

I turned my head and strode over to Kaya's side. She emerged from her conversation with Billy as he broke off into a smile and reached forward to hug me.

I gently say in his lap and hugged him back. "I heard you had quite the meeting with the boys earlier." I scoffed. That didn't even cover it.

He squeezed me to him one more time and then I stood up. He looked up towards the darkening sky and smiled. "About time." He murmured.

I went over to sit on a log that circled the fire. A couple shared my idea and sat opposite of me. They were engrossed in their slight conversation and I looked away to pluck some grass.

"Not many girls like to get their hands dirty." A guy's voice said. I looked up to meet the eyes of none other than the so called Paul.

A look of disdain crossed my face but I stood my ground and sat where I pleased instead of choosing another spot. _Southern hospitality my ass, _my subconscious sneered.

I felt his warmth radiate of his legs as they brushed mine. Goosebumps spread over and I shivered. "Are you cold?" He scooted closer.

I smiled inwardly. Was I crazy to kind of like this guy?

I turned to face him. His face shouted concern and radiated happiness. I bit my lip and asked, "So what's your story?"

He licked his lips and smirked, "Who said there is a story?"

"I did. Especially since the first two times we met, you were kinda pinned on stalking me. Glad you calmed down though."

His smirk fled his face, "I'm so sorry. Oh my god. I'm really really sorry for acting the way I did. Shit. I didn't mean-"

"Oh shut up. Seriously it's alright. I don't feel like being mad about your stalking tendencies. If you feel really bad though, you could grab me two hotdogs with mustard and relish."

He smiled brightly, "You got it."

One guy leaned over and tapped my shoulder, "You just got Paul to get you food." He sounded appalled.

My brows furrowed, "And?"

He laughed. "My names Quil. And what you just did is a miracle."

I snorted. "Yep, that's me. Miracle maker. Names Karla by the way."

Paul returned carrying a pyramid of hotdogs with one stuffed in his mouth. I laughed and grabbed the two he handed out to me.

He looked sheepish as I reached out to rub ketchup on the corner of his mouth. I wiped it onto my jean shorts.

I wanted to continue to hold my grudge against him, but how could I when every time I look at his deep brown eyes, my anger melted. It was confusing to how this guy I barely knew made me want drop everything. I bit my lip and shook my head. I forced myself to stare into the fire.

Paul laid his large hand on my back and rubbed circles into it. "Hey. What's wrong?" He asked. I just shook my head and scooted an inch away.

Billy cleared his throat and introduced us to the tribe. "Kaya and Karla, this is Sue and Harry." He pointed towards an older couple. I noticed Sue earlier but never said anything. "Sam and Emily, Jared and Kim. Seth and Leah are Harry's kids." He pointed out. "Quil, Embry, Paul, and of course Jacob." I nodded at each one and muttered hello.

Billy then launched into the tribe's legends. I was enthralled by the way he brought the stories to life.

The fire flickered light creating shadows in the moon light. My mind ventured off and I was reminded of Tennessee. It hadn't occurred to me, but I really missed home.

The weather wasn't warm enough. Flowers did roam the ground. The sky wasn't shades of blue and the trees came in only one brand. Where were the oaks? I missed the way the wind would flow through my hair when driving. I missed my friends.

My heart sank and my eyes slightly watered. I wondered what was going on down there. I blinked several times to clear up any tears and force myself to engage in the story.

I glanced over to Paul and he looked panicked. I gave a little watery laugh as he struggled for words.

His eyes were wide and his mouth was slightly ajar. One hand hovered over my back and the other was held out.

"You alright?"

He blinked. "Yeah. Yeah I'm great. You okay? You looked a little... out of it? Are you feeling okay? Do you need something?"

"Paul. Chill out. I'm fine. Just missing home."

"You want to go for a walk?" He asked suddenly.

"Sure." I sat up and followed him towards the beach. We walked alongside the water in silence. It was really awkward and I was itching for something to be said.

"Dark chocolate is my favorite. I love the color blue. I don't like dresses. I want several tattoos. I wear glasses sometimes and I love Converse." I spit out in a ramble. I took a deep breath to calm myself.

He grinned to himself, "Good to know. Are you going to go to Forks High School?"

"Yeah. It'll be my junior year. What about you?"

"Uh. I um... I don't go to school anymore."

I bit my lip, "How old are you?"

He looked away for a second and rubbed the back of his neck,

"Nineteen." He answered. That isn't too had.

"Do you have plans for college?"

He shrugged, "Nah. Im content with staying around here and doing construction work Sam. I sometimes help Jacob with mechanics, but he irritates the fuck out of me."

My brows furrowed, "Why Jacob? He's a sweet guy. I've known him forever and never once has he proved otherwise."

Paul eyes tightened and he turned to face me. His voice hardened, "You gotta thing for him?"

"What? No. And if I did, what's it to you? I barely know you!"

His body began to bristle with anger. His eyes crossed over with anger and I swore I saw jealously mixed in.

"It's everything to me." He breathed.

I stood there speechless. I was shocked and confused at this confession. My stomach twisted in vulnerability. Part of me actually wanted this psychotic man. And the other part wonders how I could feel so strongly towards him.

My head cleared all thoughts and I stumbled out, "You don't know me."

"I'd like to. No, I'd love to know you. Inside and out. Up and down. I want to see your bad days and good ones. I want to be there for you through every step you take. I want to be your one and only."

His eyes pleaded with me. His arms were stretched out midway, reaching for my embrace. His full lips were slightly ajar. The moonlight highlighted his strong facial structure.

I was stunned at how this gorgeous man could want me, but I knew better than to acknowledge this. I wasn't true and it wasn't going to happen. Certainly not under these circumstances."

"Just let me get to know you. I know I shouldn't have done all this the way I did, but give me a chance."

His heartfelt apology made my chest ache. I couldn't deny the pull I had towards him when I looked him in the eyes.

I sighed, "Maybe later. Maybe not. Besides you still don't know me and have a lot to learn. I'm going home now. Have a wonderful night, Paul."

I walked back towards the bonfire just as everybody was getting ready to leave.

"Hey. Where ya been, Loca!"

Jacob jogged my way and picked me up high to swing my around. I laughed outright at him and his antics.

"Put me down!" I squealed!

"Is that a country accent I hear?" He taunted.

"You bet your ass it is. Now put me down before I make you wish your momma closed her legs!"

The boys "oohed" at the threat and Jacob slowly let me down.

He nodded his head at the boys and they nodded back then trotted away.

Jacob led me to the car in which Kaya was already in. He opened the passenger door and smiled at me. I smiled back gave him another hug.

He whispered into my ear, "Meet me at the cliffs tomorrow around noon."

I whispered back my okay and he closed the door waving goodbye.

I glanced over at Kaya and she smirked, "What have you gotten yourself into?"

_What indeed?_

* * *

**A/N.. Reviews are very much needed before the next update. To make this short, I'm very grateful for those who take their time to read this story. It means a lot. Phew, way to get emotional.. Anyways, you'll find out more of Karla's past soon.**


	5. Haunting Past

**A/N... Sorry for the long wait, but I assure everyone this story will be completed. What many do not know is that this story quite personal and the father in the story is my father. His actions are all created by what I witness at home, which is why the wait is so long. Anyways, this chapter goes out to my lovely readers!**

* * *

Golden rays peeked through the angular window calling me away from dreamless sleep. Checking my phone, the time read 10:30 am. I stood up and stretched my arms high over my head in an effort to relieve tension in my back. A yawn tore from my chest as I stepped into the bathroom and out of my clothes. I quickly turned on the water and showered.

I slipped on my under clothing and then chose a soft navy blue Henley paired with dark jeans and converse. I jogged downstairs to greet Kaya, but I noticed she was absent.

I chose a banana and a glass of juice to begin the morning. I stared out the window and onto the pale blue sky scattered with sleazy clouds that warned rain ahead.

The clicking of the lock stole me away from my musings and I was brought to Kaya who struggled to carry a box.

"Don't you think the fence was a bit extreme. I mean, Karla, the neighbors have promised us peace-"

I cut her off, "Promised us peace?" What the hell, Kaya? Doesn't that sound a bit presumptuous to you?"

Her eyes narrowed and corrected herself, "They are nice people. I expect you to act as they have: friendly and welcoming. Don't let me catch you otherwise."

I snorted and turned back to empty my juice into the sink. I saw Jake pull up, so I grabbed a light jacket and left, leaving Kaya. "Love you!" I called.

Jacob led me up the hill aside the cliff and over to a buff rock. He pulled me down beside him.

"Haven't seen you in years, Karly."

To make this short, my father was born two years after Elisi moved here. The guy that knocked her left and Grams wandered around until she bumped into Anoka, Jacob's grandmother. They became the best of friends and she offered Elisi a place to stay. Elisi stuck by Anoka's side for the birth of Sarah, Jacob's mom, and for Sarah's relationship with Billy. Later on, dad fell in love with mom on her visit to Washington and left with her to go back to Tennessee. When I was three, Elisi was sick of only receiving phone calls and photos and demanded we visit. Up until five years ago, we always spent summers with her.

"Are you saying you missed me?" I grinned.

"Hell yeah. We were best friends. I still remember the day we met. You were wearing some dress and introduced yourself. I asked where you were from because you voice sounded funny. Then you threw sand at my face and pushed me down." I laughed at the memory.

"I would say I missed you too, but I believe you don't deserve that honor." He smiled at me then grew serious.

"What happened, Karla? And don't play it off. I may not have seen you in a while, but I know you've changed."

I signed, not wanting to tell. "Can I just tell you the basis?"

"Sure. Sure."

I stopped piddling with a strand of grass that seemed foreign against the rocky cliff and took a deep breath.

"The last year and half literally turned upside down. Dad began to act more violent, more angry. And you could see it. The cold, hard, calculating eyes that left you wondering what went wrong. Mom and dad argued almost every night, keeping us awake well past midnight, even on school nights. He had no regard for anything beside himself. Our days were a rollar coaster. One day is was shit and the other was fine. Those nights were he released frustration and anger were complete hell. He would throw things across the room, scream, complain, curse and call us names that didn't suit anyone. At times, I wished he would just snort some more cocaine or do crack just so it would be more quiet. I rather hear him rummage through rooms than hear him use words as a weapon."

I closed my eyes and breathed deeply once again.

"Kaya and I would try our best to be the daughters he wanted. We cleaned up after him and helped mom do dishes and such. We kept our mouths shut unless spoken to and used caution with our attitudes. I tried so hard to be kind and forgiving despite his ways. But I'm too much like him I guess. I'm too much of bomb. I blow up with too much pressure. And that's exactly what I did. Eventually I got sicken with anger and hurt and blew up on him. I fought back. I finally took a stand. And the worse part about is he blamed my damn attitude for the breaking of his marriage with mom, the changing of her attitude."

I sighed, "Just a lot went on."

Jacob had kept his quiet long enough. I looked over at him and saw his jaw clenched shut. I smiled at him, "Hey. It's all right."

He cleared his throat and nodded. "Come on. Let's head back."

I stood up with him and followed him down the cliff.

There was silence in the air and it bugged me. I was nervous about his reaction. He didn't say much and I wondered if he was ashamed. I bit the inside of my lip and didn't hide my sorrow. Jacob grabbed my hand a squeezed it.

"Best friends. No matter what. I'm here for you and I really want to beat up that son of a bitch."

I opened my mouth to say one thing, but he stopped me.

"I'm talking. Not you. Anyways, I'm not going to. But if he steps one foot onto La Push land, I'll make for damn sure it's his last step. You didn't deserve that and neither did your mother or Kaya."

My heart warmed at his words. I cleared my throat thought and replied, "It's getting too sappy and I'm hungry. Let's go eat, Jakey."

He growled at the name before laughing. He pushed me forward saying, "About time. I'm starving."

I rolled my eyes and took off running towards his Rabbit.

"Hey! You cheater!"

I laughed loudly at him and jumped into the car shortly before he joined me. I flipped on some tunes and sung quietly, laying my head onto the window. I gazed out into the forest that blurred by and smiled softly.

Things between Jacob and I were great and I knew he wouldn't judge me. What was I worried about? Maybe moving here was for the better and circumstances would improve.

I glanced over at Jacob's russet figure, catching his eye as he glanced my way as well. I chuckled and returned my attention back to the everlasting green state.

I felt at peace. I felt welcomed. The faint nagging of doubt edged away and I gratefully excepted this new feeling.

Raindrops fluttered from the sky and cleansed the earth. The air blew on face, cooling the wetness in a refreshing manner. The window was still rolled down, and because Jacob hasn't said anything yet, I'm sure he doesn't mind. I smiled towards the pale grey sky, then closed my eyes thinking of how serene rain can truly be.

* * *

Darkness settled in quickly after Jake dropped me off. I made small chatter with Kaya while I helped her heat up leftovers. She told me about her day and soon retired to her bedroom.

I stifled a yawn and made my way upstairs, turning off lights as I did. I stripped from today's outfit and crawled into bed, tucking myself in. I closed my eyes and let slumber take me away.

_Yelling echoed through our small double wide trailer. Waking me from a dreamless sleep. The bed across the hall squeaked and I knew Kaya was up. Words of spite flew from dad's mouth. I closed my eyes, wishing the anger and hurt away. It didn't work. It never did. My chest ached with the pain this caused. I heard muffled cries and pleas. Dad shouted and cursed up a storm, not leaving room for Momma to say one word. I rose up and tiptoed to the door. I peeked through the small crack and laid my eyes upon a scene that would haunt me forever. He leaned over her with his hands behind his back, protecting them from harm. Moms eyes were wide In fear as she begged him to go away, to leave. He shook his head and laughed, "I'm not going anywhere."_

* * *

**A/N... Do you like it? Please let me know. I hope no mistakes passed by, but if so, my apologies. Do we want a Paul P.O.V next chapter? I also hope this chapter cleared up some of Karla's past. I accept any ideas and criticism, but please no flames. My final thought for the day: Review, Favorite, or Follow. It's my motivation. Have a wonderful day and I'll update soon.**


	6. Authors NOTE

**Author's Note...**

I am so incredibly sorry for not updating in so long, but my phone broke and I lost the chapter I've written. Which is why I have been completely lost in rewriting it. However, I will not abandon this story no matter how long it takes me to complete it or what obstacles stand in my way. That I promise to each and every one who reads my story. Again, I am truly sorry for this inconvenience, so please don't give up on me because I certainly haven't given up on this story.

I love you all and will not let you down. I will update when again whenever possible. Have a wonderful day, or night, and may you all be blessed with happiness.

Love, Me (or Amber)


	7. A Changed Heart

A cold sweat broke across by body and I woke up startled. I threw the covers off of me to sit up. My eyes darted across the room. I squinted them to try to adjust to the darkness. I took a deep breath and layed back down.

I clenched my eyes shut drowning out the memories. I just wanted this to be over, to erase what I left. Looks like they followed me hundred of miles.

The navy blue curtains rustled against the wind. Branches danced in the wind creating intricate shadows. I stood up and made my across the room to peer out into the wilderness.

A lone wolf with silver grey fur stood directly in front of my window. It's dark eyes shone in the moonlight. The wolf lifted it's head up to my direction and I gasped. I grabbed a sweatshirt and some shorts then slip it on before darting downstairs. I hastily unlocked the door and slipped outside shutting the door quietly.

I cautiously stepped towards the side of the house to meet the wolf. The majestic creature was stretched across the ground as I grew closer. His head swiveled my way as I stood directly In front of him. I expected him to dash away but he sat apprehensive of my next movements.

I reached forward to run my hands through his thick soft fur. He leaned his head into my hand. I smiled at him. "You're just a cutie, aren't you? Are you here alone?"

He just looked at me. Oh. Well don't I just sound stupid. It was quite strange having such a wild creature lay beside me and I wondered briefly if he would eat me. As much as my brain recommended me to run, my heart felt a pull towards this beaut.

A long high pitched howl cut off my thoughts and the wolf perched forward while growling. He moved to a protective stance In front of me and grumbled.

Another wolf howled from the east side of the forest and I turned my head towards the sound. The wolf shook of some dust and glanced back at me before running off into the darkness.

I stood dazed at what happened. What the hell?

The sun arose contrasting against the dark blue skies in a ray of pinks and purples. I knew it must be about five then. Deciding to clear my head, I broke off in a light jog. I blocked out all sounds and concentrated on landing one foot in front of the other. Running has always been a stress relief. There was something cleansing about running.

I slowed down when I reached a curve in the road. Then I jogged down the hell that lead to the beach slowly in a effort to not trip. I reached the beach and inhaled the salty cool air. A slight breeze blew through my hair, brushing it back from my face.

The waves lapped onto the edge of the beach, smoothing the sand and debris. Swooshing of the water calmed my nerves. I sat down a log nearby and gazed out onto the scene. The rising sun shone brilliantly on the water, causing the ripples to reflect the sky. The cool air slightly warmed from earlier.

From the corner of my eyes, I saw the guys from the bonfire make there towards the beach. I pursed my lips when I saw that none hair shirts on. Not that they weren't attractive in some sort, but what functional humans walked about half naked in high fifty degree weather. I checked to find Jacob, but he wasn't there.

So I looked back to the water and tried to block the boisterous noise they produced. One on top of the other, the sound kept building. I tried to breathe deeply buy the guys kept breaking my walls of peace. I stood up suddenly and marched towards them.

"Do you mind?" I sneered?

They glanced between each other. One stepped forward.

"Hi! I'm Seth."

"We've met."

He frowned and retracted his hand.

A chuckle rumbled through the group. It was quite awkward, them just gawking at me.

"I know you aren't deaf, so why aren't y'all talking."

"Oh good luck, Paul."

"Yeah, you're gonna need it."

I was offended. I mean, did they not realize I was standing right here? And what the hell did they mean by that?

"You two are the ones that are gonna need luck if you don't start answering my question." I spit back.

A tall, lean girl walked up and smirked, "I like her."

I could just feel my pride and confidence raise.

I saw Paul step forward. "We were playing some ball. What were you doing?"

"Enjoying the peace."

"Sorry that we ruined it. You wanna play?"

One of the guys snorted, "Yeah right."

Again, I was left offended.

"Excuse me. I believe I just might because someone needs to be put in their place."

I didn't exactly want to play, but my southern pride stepped in and spoke for me. I noticed Sam looked displeased when I agreed, but he can just take that stick out of his ass.

Paul grabbed my elbow and led me backwards. I watched as Seth and Leah took places on a log. Embry and Quil joined Sam as the other team. So that left Jared to join Paul and me.

Five minutes into playing, I caught onto the guys' motives. They were purposely blocking me and treating me like a fragile item. As if!

"Hold up! Are we gonna play for real? Or are you gonna keep breaking my equality rights?"

Leah called from nearby, "You might want to get used to that. They don't happen to treat us equally only because we have less parts."

I snickered while some of the guys rolled their eyes.

"Shut up, Leah."

"Grow up, Paul."

Paul's nostrils flared and his shoulders broadened. Sam gave Paul a warning glare and Leah looked amused.

"Go ahead, Paul. I dare you!"

"Enough, Leah." Sam barked.

Paul was taking deep breaths to calm himself. The slight tremors in his arms eased when I lightly touched his arms.

Even though leah has made a wonderful point, I decided to drop the subject. Apparently someone aside from me agreed.

"Whose hungry? I'm starving." Quil hastily chirped.

Embry smacked the back of his head. "When are you not?"

"Says you!"

Paul grabbed my attention. He leaned down. His forehead rubbed against mine as he gazed into my eyes. My eyes widened and breath got caught In my chest where my pounded.

His husky voice murmured, "You hungry?"

I breathed, "Sure."

He smiled then backed away. Ugh. Why do I always lose my backbone when he's around? I bit my lip in thought. How come I feel so strongly towards him. Clearly he has anger issues and there's no way in hell I'm up for that.

My throat tightened and I cleared it. I took a deep breath and tried to ease my anxiety.

Paul led me to his truck and I climbed in. We got to Emily's shortly.

The boys jumped out and rushed inside. I silently followed Paul's trail.

He grabbed my hand to pull me forward. I stood in front of him at the edge of the doorway. Emily caught my eye and smiled. Sam gave her a chaste kiss and jogged up the stairs on the left of the kitchen, in front of the doorway.

She then gestured me over. I smiled at her and helped her lay food on the table. All the guys jumped and reached out for the muffins. They grabbed and pushed each other in en effort. Emily and I jumped back.

"Hey!" I called. They boys all looked at me with innocent eyes.

"Drop that muffin and sit down before I take them all back and eat them myself. I mean it. One wrong move and you're out the door. I don't care what look you give me. You better give poor Emily respect or I'll break you."

The guys gulped and dropped the food. Aw good boys. They then pulled out chairs and sat down. A silence fell upon them; I have never seen them so quiet in my life.

I bust out laughing. They all narrowed their eyes and I even saw Paul frown. But then his lips curled in a small smile.

"What?" He asked.

"Y'all are so damn cute. It's like little puppies. You scold them once and they're at your feet."

They chuckled and ducked their heads, eating away.

Seth and Leah walked in and I turned away to gather them a plate.

I handed Seth his and Leah looked at me, waiting as I held hers. I pursed my lips and put the plate down away from her reach. She scoffed and crossed her arms. I reached into the refrigerator, looking for something special.

I grinned and pulled out some chocolate pudding. I laid some on her plate and then handed it over. A small grin spread across her face. I smiled in triumph.

Quil and embry's jaw was slack. Seth smirked and Jared looked confused. Paul just looked at me adoringly.

"Weirdos." I muttered.

I looked over at Emily and she handed me a glass of tea. I leaned against the counter beside her.

She whispered in my ear, "Thank you."

I burrowed my eyebrow in confusion.

"Leah actually smiled. That's a first."

I smiled and nodded my head. I wondered what happened to make her so tense.

Then guys then put there plates into the sink. We side stepped and watched. Emily mouthed thank you and I just smiled smugly.

Sam then jogged down to join us. His hair was wet so I configured he took a shower.

He eyes were wide. "Holy shit." He said in a shocked voice.

Some of guys grumbled. Paul muttered, "Don't mention it."

I chucked my fork at him. He ducked and shot me a faux pained look.

"Be nice."

By now, it was about eight o'clock in the morning. I asked Emily if I could borrow her house phone and dialed Kaya.

She answered immediately and bombarded me with questions. I easily answered them and mentioned to her my intentions of staying longer. She agreed and hung up shortly.

Emily was making several bags of popcorn while the guys set up the living room for a movie.

I made a few more bags then walked in. Jared, Paul and Quil sat in the couch. Sam and Emily cuddled in a recliner. Embry squeezed in beside Quil. That left Seth and Leah to the love seat.

No room for me. I frowned.

"You can right here." Quil patted his lap.

Paul growled, "Or not. You can sit right here."

I laughed and sat between Paul and Quil, with my head on Paul's lap and legs laying over Quil's.

"This was not what I meant," Quil whined.

"Oh shut up." I said.

During the movie, Paul played with my hair. He smoothed the ends and twirled some pieces and braided others. It soothed me. I noticed my breathing got deeper and I struggled to stay awake.

Paul leaned down, "You can sleep, Karly." He whispered sweetly.

I smiled and dozed off.


End file.
